Paella, Azúcar: Amor
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Ahora mismo me encuentro en una situación completamente vergonzosa. Me encuentro nervioso, justo adelante mío, compartiendo la misma mesa, se encuentra la persona de la cual secretamente me encuentro enamorado: Lovino Vargas. Pero tal vez un descuido y los actos de mis dos amigos son los responsables de la decisión que finalmente me atreví a tomar.


Contenido: Yaoi, One-shot, Universo Alterno, Romance, un poco de Humor, probable OCC (no intencional)

Pareja: Spamano (España x Romano / Antonio x Lovino)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Hola a todos! Después de estar un poco inactiva aquí les presento un fanfic un poco corto pero lleno de un español súper nervioso! Jajaja

Lovino: Por primera vez que quieres humillar públicamente a Antonio y no a mi *cruza los brazos*

Hikari: En realidad si, bueno ya saben, este es mi primer fanfic donde todo es desde el punto de vista de Antonio, asi que espero que lo disfruten.

Lovino: Afortunadamente, Hetalia no le pertenece a esta loca, todo es original de Himaruya Hidekaz, el fanfic que leerán solamente fue creado por ocio y sin fines de lucro. Además, está basado en un hecho real (experiencias de personas cercanas a Hikari) así que ni siquiera ella tuvo la imaginación para escribir todo esto ella sola

Hikari: Lovi no tenías que ser tan cruel TwT. Espero que lo disfruten!

 **Notas:** ** _Cursivas_** **son pensamientos. POV ANTONIO.**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¿ _Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?-_ Tengo que admitirlo, estaba nervioso. No estaba seguro cómo es que habíamos llegado a esta situación, ahora mismo, el chico del que estoy secretamente enamorado está sentado justo delante mío, si tan sólo estirara un poco mis piernas podría chocar con las suyas, su rostro esta mucho más cerca de lo que nunca había estado y mis manos no pueden dejar de temblar

¿A quien quería engañar? Por supuesto que sabía quiénes eran los culpables de lo que estaba pasando. Desvié mi mirada hacia la izquierda, justo donde estaban mis dos mejores amigos parloteando. Aun cuando sabia que en realidad ellos querían ayudarme no podía ignorar sus evidentes risas cuando me miraban en mi estado de nerviosismo.

Mis padres habían decidido inscribirme en una escuela "especial", donde lo único que la diferenciaba de las demás escuelas es que en esta se relacionaban distintos alumnos de diferentes nacionalidades de todo el mundo, así estaba constituido Hetalia Gakuen. Yo era español, como mis padres, mi amigo Francis era francés mientras que Gilbert (y su hermano Ludwig) eran alemanes.

En nuestra clase también habían muchos más alumnos de distintas partes del mundo un austriaco, un suizo, una ucraniana, un ruso, un chino, un japonés…eran demasiadas para mencionarlas. Ludwig, el hermano de mi amigo albino y un año menor que nosotros, se había hecho novio de un chico italiano: Feliciano Vargas. Él era la ternura reencarnada en humano, podía ser algo torpe pero era lindo en el acto, siempre educado y soltando lindos soniditos como "Ve" o "Pasta".

Feliciano no era el problema, el chico era amigable y agradable con todos, justo lo contrario de su hermano mellizo: Lovino Vargas. Lovi (como lo llamo en mi mente) era todo lo contrario a Feliciano y aun así…él era la persona de la que me enamoré.

Francis, quien era un chico bastante observador en estos temas, fue el primero en enterarse de mi amor secreto, por lo que al decirlo en voz alta Gilbert también terminó descubriéndolo. Ambos rieron al principio y me molestaban constantemente con ello, ¡no eran nada discretos cuando Lovi y yo nos cruzábamos en el pasillo o algo similar! A penas veían que él andaba por los alrededores comenzaban a empujarme y a reírse…vaya par de amigos discretos que tengo.

Aun así, Lovi no era alguien con el que había intercambiado pláticas antes, por lo que al parecer solo nos tomaba como un trío de idiotas y no se había enterado de mis sentimientos hacia él.

-¡Tenemos que ir a festejar!- dijo Gilbert cuando terminamos nuestro último examen del día y también último del semestre- ¡Vamos por un par de cervezas!- Los tres íbamos caminando por los pasillos para salir de la escuela

-Gilbo, aun tenemos que venir mañana a la escuela…-dije intentando hacerlo recapacitar. Cuando Gilbert proponía ir por un "par" eso se convertía en una borrachera que no me permitiría pararme hasta el día siguiente por la noche

-Mon ami, ¿no me dijiste que tenias que ir a casa hoy? Tu abuelo irá de visita ¿no es así?- Francis, quien regularmente lo acompañaba en sus ideas decidió llevarle la contraria por una vez

-Tsk…-tronó los dientes mientras desviaba la mirada y se metía las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón- Ustedes no son nada awesome…

En la entrada de la escuela ya se encontraba el hermano menor de Gilbert, junto con el lindo Feli y a su lado…

-Oh~…-expresó Francis cuando yo también vi a Lovino junto a Feli. Se encontraba de brazos cruzados, con su eterno ceño fruncido y mandando miradas de odio a Ludwig, quien visiblemente se sentía un poco incomodo.

-Mon ami, ¿qué te parece si en lugar de ir a algún bar por cervezas nos pasamos a algún restaurante a comer?- Cuando Gilbert lo miró de forma interrogativa dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano y compañía, para después solamente mostrar una sonrisa traviesa mirando de forma cómplice a su amigo francés.

Obviamente yo al verlos supe las obvias intenciones que tenían. Lovino y yo no habíamos hablando en todo aquel tiempo que nos conocíamos. En realidad lo único que nos había hecho chocar miradas es que Lovino muy comúnmente no dejaba que su hermano menor saliera con Ludwig y yo al ser un amigo tan cercano de Gilbert…bueno en algún momento nos presentaron pero más allá de eso nada había existido

-Yo…acabo de recordar que tengo tarea por hacer y…-Gilbert y Francis me sujetaron por los brazos, cada uno en un lado, impidiéndome escapar. Mi rostro ya se encontraba sonrojado desde que lo había visto y ahora al pensar que estaríamos juntos hacia que mis mejillas se coloraran de un rojo aun más intenso

-¿Qué mierdas tienes que hacer Antonio? ¡Se acabaron los exámenes! Así que, te guste o no, te vienes con nosotros- Dijo Gilbert cuando comenzaron a caminar y me arrastraban con ellos

Cuando nos acercamos mi mirada chocó con la de Lovino y sentí un fuerte palpitar en mi corazón, ¿cómo es que ese chico tan grosero y nada amigable fue la persona que terminó gustándome?

Cuando Gilbert le contó los planes a su hermano, Ludwig no pareció muy convencido pero ajeno a las verdaderas intenciones de Gilbert (el molestarme y divertirse viéndome sonrojar frente a Lovi) terminó aceptando. Obviamente Feli también se apuntaba y Lovi, en respuesta de no querer que su hermano estuviera junto a su novio alemán se vio forzado a ir también.

Y así fue como terminamos en esta incómoda situación. Francis había escogido un restaurante cerca de la estación. Nos sentamos en una mesa pegada a la pared, era larga y en vez de tener sillas individuales como las del centro, esta era para que todos se sentaran en el sillón alrededor de la mesa formando una "u". En la orilla estaba Lovino malhumorado, ya que no pudo mover de sitio a su hermano, Feli estaba a su derecha, seguido de Ludwig, después Gilbert, Francis y en la otra orilla yo…justo enfrente de Lovino.

Francis y Gil se reían entre murmullos (bueno, Gilbert casi a carcajadas sonoras) mientras me veían. Ludwig (quien presiento que ya había deducido él solo mi situación) intentaba detener a su hermano, mientras que los hermanos Vargas no mostraban interés alguno.

Pocos minutos después nos llevaron el menú. Intentaba ocultar mi rostro por detrás del cartón pero mis manos temblaban tan evidentemente que solo hacían peor mi patética situación, aun así Lovino parecía completamente desinteresado

-¡ _Es cómo si yo no existiera para él!-_ Pensé cuando lo miraba por arriba del menú. Su codo recargado en la mesa mientras apoyaba su mejilla sobre su mano le daba una sensación de "a mí no me importa nada".

- _¿Qué es lo que exactamente veo en él?-_ Pero casi automáticamente después de pensarlo yo mismo me contesté. Sus ojos color miel, su cabello castaño oscuro, su gracioso rulo anti gravedad que salía en un arco perfecto de su cabeza, aquel ceño fruncido que pocas veces quitaba de su rostro, su piel que se veía tan tersa, sus labios pequeños, su delgado cuerpo, su acento italiano, sus groserías, todo. Al mismo tiempo que pedía una explicación acerca de los porqués yo mismo podía contestarme y aun estar abierto a más dudas. Simplemente eso: me gustaba Lovino Vargas.

Justo cuando comenzaba a perderme en mis pensamientos, su mirada se levantó de su menú y me miró como diciendo "¿qué carajos me estás viendo, idiota?", tardé un poco en reaccionar y después solamente volví a ocultarme detrás del menú, con mis mejillas aun mas rojas y mi corazón palpitando cada vez más fuerte, casi saliéndose de mi pecho. " _Me ha visto"_ pensé.

Todos decidimos un platillo y la camarera nos dijo que pronto traerían nuestra comida. Intentaba integrarme a la plática de los demás, pero mi cabeza solamente estaba pensando en el italiano que tenía enfrente, así que poco fue lo que pude hablar.

La camarera regresó con nuestra orden. Frente a mi estaba un buen plato de paella servida mientras que Lovi había pedido una pasta italiana.

-Ya pronto estaremos en tercer año- suspiró con un tono de melancolía Francis- Espero que en la universidad también haya lindas gatitas que estén necesitadas del amor del hermanito Francis ~

-Kesesese tú dices eso- rió Gilbert- pero en realidad no puedes quitarle ojo a tu inglés ñoño de la clase de alado

-¿Artie? Petit, debes saber que mi obsesión hacia el pequeño Artie solo es para divertirme, es tan lindo cuando lo haces rabiar- Francis sostenía educadamente los cubiertos a diferencia de Gilbert, quien solo alzó los hombros ante la respuesta y comenzaba a devorar su plato- Provengo del país del Amour Gilbert, por lo que estoy destinado a entregar amour a cuantos más me sea posible- Francis me miró disimuladamente mientras yo tomaba mis cubiertos listo para comenzar a comer- Pero aquí mi amigo Antonie si que sabe lo que es estar enamorado de una sola persona ¿verdad?

Todos me voltearon a ver y yo en respuesta se me resbalaron los cubiertos nuevamente a la mesa debido a la imprevista oración de Francis. Lovino también me miraba

-N-no es cierto Francis, estas imaginando cosas- Lo miré con ojos bien abiertos, pidiendo un poco de piedad pero al parecer no tuvo efecto ya que al mirar a Gilbert él también rio de medio lado

-¡Oh, claro!- alzó la voz Gilbert- Aquella persona de la que no debemos decir nombre, ¿no? ¡Dinos cómo es haber si West, Feli o Lovino logran adivinar! Kesesese

-N-no sé de lo que hablan chicos- tomé un vasito en la mesa y comencé a rociarlo a mi plato para intentar ocultar mis nervios y también desviar la atención de todos- Y-yo no sé nada de esas cosas como el a-amor

-No hagas tanto alboroto, hermano- intervino Ludwig, tal vez intentando calmar a su hermano quien comenzaba a ya no aguantar sus risas y comenzaba a tirar la comida debido a que no podía controlarse

-Tú…- dijo Lovino. Nuestras miradas chocaron una vez mas mientras me dedicaba unos ojos llenos de curiosidad

- _¿Se ha dado cuenta?-_ Tragué saliva sonoramente sin poder dejar de verlo

-¿Le pones azúcar a tu paella?- Con su dedo índice señalaba mi plato. Todos (incluyéndome) vimos hacia mi plato, lo que antes se veía como una sabrosa paella ahora era una paella con una montaña de azúcar encima, al darme cuenta de mi torpeza dejé inmediatamente el frasco (que resultó ser el azúcar) y mire directo al plato, intentando ocultar mi vergüenza

-No…esto quiero decir, si…hmmm así está bien…- Varios segundos de silencio incomodo invadió nuestra mesa. " _Por favor, que la tierra abra un agujero y me trague…"_ ¡No podía haber sido más inútil! Y lo peor de todo es que había sido justo delante de Lovi…

-Ja…jaja… ¿eres estúpido?- Cuando levanté mi mirada vi una expresión que nunca había visto en Lovino.

- _Se está riendo…-_ En verdad estaba riendo, no era una risa escandalosa como la de Gilbert, de hecho podía apostar a que estaba intentando contenerse. Pero cuando vi aquella suave risa salir de sus labios, mientras intentaba cubrirse con su muñeca…fue cómo si me enamorara una vez más

-Que gustos tan asquerosos tienes Antonio, ¿azúcar con paella?- Dijo en tono burlón Francis

-¡S-si! ¡Así me gusta!- Acerqué mis cubiertos una vez más y me metí el primer bocado a la boca. Y como era de esperarse…

 _-Esto sabe del asco…-_ Pero cuando volteé a ver una vez más a Lovino este seguía intentando reprimir sus risas- _Sus mejillas están levemente rojas, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y sus hombros temblando. Rayos, se ve tan lindo así…_

-Ve~ hermanito, deja de burlarte- A Lovino le tomó unos cuantos segundos más recuperarse. Y haciendo caso omiso de la recomendación de Feli, él volvió a mirarme, ahora con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, para luego, sin pronunciar sonido alguno movió sus labios de forma exagerada "I-DI-O-TA"

Fueron varios flechazos directo al corazón lo que sentí al ver aquello. Seguí comiendo sin importarme realimente el saber. " _Cómo quisiera hablar un poco mas con él, acercarme un poco más_ "

 _-Estaría dispuesto a echarle más azúcar a mi paella con tal de volverlo ver sonreír…-_ Pensé una vez más cuando tragué el bocado de mi boca. Durante el resto de la comida me mantuve sin decir palabra, sólo oyendo una que otra pequeña risa proveniente de Lovino, probablemente cuando miraba enfrente y veía mis muecas de desagrado.

 _-El siguiente año-_ dejé mis cubiertos en mi plato ya vacio- _Le diré lo que siento, quiero estar más cerca de él-_ Mi habito de mirarlo se hizo nuevamente presente y segundos después él también levantó la mirada y me miró. Esa sonrisa aun no se iba de su rostro, acompañado con su ceño ahora menos fruncido sentí como su pierna me golpeaba poco más debajo de la rodilla.

Probablemente gracias a este pequeño descuido, fue gracias a que mi historia de amor con Lovino comenzó.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- FIN -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Un poco corto la verdad, pero creí al principio que no pasaría las 500 palabras así que estoy bastante conforme con lo que ha resultado

Lovino: Bueno, afortunadamente no fui yo el que actuó como nena en todo el fanfic esta vez, te perdonaré por esta ocasión

Hikari: Yeii! Lovi está empezando a quererme! Jajaja pues bien, lee la típica tarjeta por favor

Lovino: Tsk…*comienza a leer* "Gracias nuevamente por leer una historia más de Hikari. Ella necesita mejorar como cualquier otra autora así que les agradece cada review o crítica constructiva que gusten dejar, ya saben que puede ser por amor yaoi, fanfiction o facebook (no recomendado). Por cada review dejado se les dará una galletita hecha por Lovi-Love" ¿¡Pero que mierdas?! ¡Yo no hare ninguna galleta! *hace bolita el mensaje y se lo avienta a la cara*

Hikari: TwT ok, esto ha quedado ya un poco largo asi que sin más me despido. ¡Espero seguirlos leyendo! Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: No miento cuando digo que esta experiencia fue real. Solamente que "Lovino" no era hombre, la paella era una empanada de piña y el azúcar era sal. Si quieren saber en qué terminó la verdadera historia, "Antonio" y "Lovino" están felizmente casados.


End file.
